


sleepover lessons

by kristyn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, post sburb universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristyn/pseuds/kristyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short ficlet about John's first kiss that isn't with a dead body</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleepover lessons

You're up late in the Striders’ apartment, lying awake beside Dave on top of your sleeping bag, playing Truth or Dare.

“Dare,” you say, giggling.

“I dare you to sneak into Bro’s room and get a smuppet.”

“What! Are you kidding? No!”

“Are you gonna be a chicken?”

“Hell no!”

“Then do it!”

“Pick something else!” You sit up, and, laughing, he joins you.

“No way, dude!”

“What if he wakes up?! Why would you do that to me, he’d kill me! He probably keeps swords in his pillowcase or something, he’s probably trained to kill first, ask questions later.”

Dave is doubled over laughing now. “If you don’t do it, I’ll never respect you again.”

“Fuck you! I’m not doing it!”

You and Dave simultaneously jump as you hear a dull thud against Dave’s bedroom wall.

“Shaddap!” Bro’s deep cadence vibrates from the adjacent room.

You and Dave both look stricken, and as you catch each other’s gazes, you both crack a smile. In moments, you’re hiding your faces in your pillows in a weak attempt at concealing your laughter.

When you’re in control again, you lean close and whisper, “Okay, I’m definitely not doing it now. I don’t care how chicken or gay that makes me.”

“Fair enough. Ever had a blowjob?”

You cough on your laughter. “What?!”

“Well, we can’t do dare anymore, so, ever had a blowjob?”

“Hell no. I’ve never even had my first kiss.”

“Seriously?”

“Nah. Unless you count the time I macked on Rose’s dead corpse.”

“Gross.”

“Have you?”

“First kiss? O’ course, dude. I’m a strapping, attractive 17-year-old boy, of course I have.”

“Fuck you. Who?”

“TZ.”

“No way.”

“Yup. And Karkat.”

“ _Karkat?_ ”

“Partly as a dare, and partly because he gets flustered really easy. It’s hilarious.”

You both fall silent as you remember your troll friends. It was hard on everyone when the game ended and you were all sent back to your home planets. You didn’t even get to say goodbye. Dave was heartbroken he’d never get to see the Mayor again. Rose was despondent for months.

You speak again, if only to lighten the mood.

“So, what, you gay, bro?”

It was a joke, but Dave doesn’t laugh with you. He’s lying on his back, staring at the ceiling.

“I don’t know, man.”

You face him. “You serious?”

“Yeah, John.”

His use of your name sends a small jolt through your body.

“Pansexual, maybe.”

“What the hell does that mean?” you ask, taken aback at the unfamiliar phrase.

“It’s like how the trolls were. It’s, like, not really havin’ a sexuality? Like, you’d fuck whoever you like, it doesn’t matter the gender, or the junk.”

“So, the trolls? They’re all, pansexual, or whatever it’s called?”

“Yeah. Sexuality isn’t really a big deal for them. They only have one sex.”

“What? No, they had girls and boys, what the fuck are you talking about?”

“No, dude, that’s gender. They had gender. But they all had the same parts downstairs.”

“No way! How do you even know that?”

He slides his gaze to you.

“Oh, god. You troll-did it with Terezi.”

He doesn’t respond.

“What do they even have down there?” you say, suddenly very curious.

“You know, as much of a fuckin’ blast it is to discuss troll anatomy, let’s not.”

You agree.

“Whose turn is it now?” you ask after a moment.

“Mine. Truth or truth.”

“Truth.”

“Do you want your first kiss?”

What might have been a suggestive statement is lost on you as you seriously ponder the question.

“I mean, kind of. If only to get it over with.”

He raises an eyebrow at you, almost like a challenge.

“What?”

“You can practice on me if you want.”

“Dude! No! You’re like. My bro.”

“Exactly though! Do you really wanna fuck it up with some girl because you don’t know how to kiss? I’m your bro, I’m offering to help you.”

Something in your gut stirs, which is weird, because that’s the feeling of _liking_ someone, and you certainly don’t feel that way about Dave. It’s just the feeling of being nervous. Yeah, that’s it. Your impending first kiss makes you nervous.

“I guess….”

“You don’t gotta if you don’t wanna, you know.”

You face him. “No. I want to.”

Your stomach explodes with nervous butterflies. You see him try to hide a smile, which makes you smile, too.

“You’re makin’ it gay, bro,” he says.

“Good. You gay butt.”

There’s a moment of stillness, then Dave leans closer. On instinct, you lean back.

“You don’t have to—”

“Shut up, fuck you! I’m just—”

You cut yourself off and run your hand through your hair.

“Dude. It’s just a kiss. You don’t have to get all weird about it.”

You sigh and fall back on your sleeping bag. “I know. It’s just. It’s you.”

“What about me?”

Your stomach flares up again. “I dunno,” you manage weakly.

He leans over you and it strikes you not for the first time how pretty and strange his eyes are.

“I kinda wanna kiss you, man, full homo.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I’m letting you.”

He smirks, and like fuckin’ Sleeping Beauty’s goddamn prince, he slowly leans down and presses his lips against yours.

For a moment, nothing happens apart from Dave’s breath from his nose hitting your cheek. After the initial bizarre feeling of lips on lips, it occurs to you to respond. You’re not sure how it’s done so you sort of just vaguely part your lips. Dave makes the next move, angling his jaw to the right and parting his lips as well.

He tastes like BBQ chips and you realize he probably smells your gross taco breath and suddenly the whole situation is hilarious and oh god you’re kissing your best friend.

You start to laugh but you don’t break the kiss and now Dave’s laughing too and you’re still kissing and the butterflies won’t stop.

While your mouths are open, Dave takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss even more. Something about the sudden mood shift and the way your tongues touch and the slight grind of his body against yours draws an involuntary moan out of you. Dave breaks the kiss and you freeze, humiliated.

“Well, fuck,” he says in a low voice. Your heart speeds up.

“Huh?”

“Now I’m turned on.”

Your eyes widen.

He starts to get off you, but no, you don’t want to stop. You sit up, bringing your faces close once more.

“Teach me how to make out.”

You can’t believe you just said that.

Dave nods then tentatively puts his hands on your waist. His hands are on you, oh god. You move your own hands to his face. You decide to initiate this time.

You pull him a bit too forcefully, and the resulting crash of your lips hurts a little, but you’re too busy figuring out lips and tongues and mouths that you don’t care. It’s weird at first, and your teeth clink together and oh man, is it normal for your tongue to be ticklish??

You suddenly have to pull away because there’s spit dripping down your chin.

“Ew,” says Dave.

“Shut up, you butt, this is your spit too.”

You drag your wrist across your chin then, after a split second of inspiration, wipe your hand off on his jeans.

“Ahh, what the fuck!”

You laugh at his disgust.

“This is so not sexy anymore,” he laments, shaking his head.

“You’re implying it once was sexy?”

“Not the sexiest I’ve ever had, but sexy enough.”

You shove him. “Don’t act like some ladies’ man, when you’ve only kissed a blind troll girl.”

“And Kark—”

“Karkat doesn’t count.”

You and he laugh for a moment, and when you both fall silent, you reflect on what just happened.

“Kissing is kinda gross,” is your conclusion.

“It’s great, isn’t it?”

“I kinda wanna keep doing it.”

So you do.


End file.
